Minority Report
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a minority (a person with special powers, like X-Men) with weather powers. Everyone either fears or resents the minorities. The evil king and George Washington both try to get Hamilton on their side. Can they succeed? What is the fate of the world? Alexander meets the Revolutionary Set at the school. Requested by Fiona White. Happy Birthday to him/her!
1. Minorities

Alexander hated being a minority sometimes. The looks, the stares, the pointing. Minorities made up 3/10ths of the world population, people should get over it. But there was nothing Alexander could do to change their minds.

Minorities were people with special powers, like the X-men, kind of. They could create light, heat, wind, be invisible, and all sorts of other things with their powers. But keeping them under control was a completely different story.

Alexander had found out he was a minority at the age of about 8. His father had been beating his mother, and in his distress his weather powers were activated. Alexander had gotten so frustrated that he caused a hurricane with his wind and rain power. He hadn't known it was his fault at the time. James had been killed by debris and dirty water.

Life had only gotten harder after that. His father had recently walked out on his family, and his mother had died of an illness that he had spread to her. She had refused to take medicine, saving every penny and medication for her son. Alexander had been left an orphan.

Alexander felt even more hopeless for surviving, orphaned without any siblings or other family.

After the hurricane, Alexander had been adopted by some family in the States that just wanted to feel better about the fact that they were really rich wasters.

When they found out that Alexander was a minority (there might have been an accident with blowing their younger son out of a window), they had been quick to turn him out on the streets.

Alexander had lived on his own for several years now, he had an employer that let him stay at the shop as long as he worked almost ridiculous hours.

All in all, if anything had been part of his upbringing, it had been a constant remembrance never to trust anyone.

Which is why, when he heard voices behind him one night when he was out walking the streets, he tensed up immediately.

"Hey kid whatcha doin' by yourself alone at night in this part of town?" He turned to see to see two men behind him.

"Look, I-I don't want any trouble." Alexander said timidly as the men reach toward him.

"You hear that, Sam, he doesn't want any trouble!" The two men laughed as they kept approaching Alexander.

Alexander had had bad experiences with men, he was terrified of what these men could do to him.

"No! No! Get away from me!" He shouted.

Alexander's eyes started to glow. He felt the powers taking over. The immense wind pushed the men away, knocking them over.

The men looked at him with wide eyes. "He's a minority!" One of the men shouted as they ran away.

Alexander sighed. He hated using his powers. It made him feel like he didn't have control over anything.

He continued walking until he heard a male voice in his head saying "Hello there!"

He kept walking, ignoring the sound. Until he heard the voice again. Except now it said, "Look behind you."

He turned to see a man wearing a light blue suit with kind features and a very patient air. Ever vigilant, Alexander looked at the man warily, determined not to get conned like so many on the island before him had.

"Who are you?" He inquired from a distance.

The man smiled. "My name is George Washington, and I want to help you."

Alexander studied the man. "How can you help me?"

"That storm, you know you caused that. You already know you are a minority, and your frustration caused a hurricane. It is perfectly fine, but to avoid future events like that, you need to come with me. I have a school where you can be taught to control your powers." George Washington replied.

Alexander stumbled. How could he trust this man?

George seemed to notice the immense weight this information put on Alexander, and he decided to prove it to Alexander.

Knowing that they were in a public place, he tried to keep the magic as simple as possible. He knew Alexander would probably scream, since he hadn't ever been exposed. He gently took hold of Alexander's shirt, in a way that he wouldn't let go when Alexander squirmed, and dragged him into a corner.

He breathed deeply, focused on Alexander's mind, and slowly but surely he entered Alexander's mind. He saw the memories of Alexander's family, of the hurricane, of the beatings. Alexander screamed, and George clamped his hand over Alexander's mouth.

Alexander made a violent gesture. George felt himself shocked out of Alexander's mind. He gasped. No one has ever been able to force George out on their first attempt before. This child is definitely special.

"So, I know that you probably do not trust me, but I want you to come with me to my school in Mount Vernon. I will teach you, along with other students, how to control and use your powers properly."

Alexander thought that no one had ever conned him that didn't immediately start touching him uncomfortably. He decided to trust this man. He had a patient air, and there was just something about him that made Alexander trust him.

George smiled. "So, please pack your things and meet me at the train station in one hour."

Alexander replied quickly. "I do not have anything. I will come with you right away."

George seemed surprised but pleased. He took Alexander's hand, and led him to the train station.

And that was how Alexander was enrolled in George Washington's School for Minorities.

Couple of quick things: I do not know how we would do this, but I am looking for a profile picture, and if you could find a picture that combines Hamilton and Asparagus and send it to me (the link probably), there might be a prize (I don't know what that would be). Also, there will be two updates next week, maybe not on the proper days. Please be patient for the next three weeks, updates might be messed up.

Hello Fiona White! Looks like your chapter came up early! Thank you for your patience in the other writing. In the next chapter, the school and the other members will be introduced. Do you want this story to be Hamliza or Lams? Or something else? No ships? Sorry to keep you waiting, Time of Our Lives update on Friday. Super special for the long wait. Inspiration struck this morning, so I have to fix it, and it'll be up soon! Please review!

-HamiltonAsparagus

Hamilfan 321: I am just starting to get back on track with stories. I have stories set for November 28th and 30th, but I will start yours after that. Thank you so much for your patience, I realize I got your request two months ago.

Jessie B: I am sorry, I sound stupid. I don't know about Beauty and the Beast. Could you please elaborate? I will try to do the story. And I will watch the movie if I get a chance. 

Sam Parks: For your story, how does Alexander answer the question and anger Jefferson if he is a mute? I am a little confused, thank you for explaining.

Zoey Black: I know you published this review a long time ago, and the reviews are getting all messed up now, but I do not know anything about Batman. Please give me the gist of that story so that I can represent it accurately.

I realize the italics and stuff got messed up on the last chapter of Life with the Washingtons and made it hard to get the gist. I am so sorry, I am trying to find a solution.

Thank you to everyone! Please review!


	2. Introductions

Alexander stumbles into the room, pulling on his shoes. He silently curses himself, he hates being late. It has gotten him into trouble a number of times. However, today it could not be helped. His alarm refused to ring and he was startled awake by feet in the hallway. He got ready as quickly as possible.

Luckily, George Washington doesn't seem too bothered. Alexander notices a line of people standing near the wall.

George comes over and introduces himself. "Hello, my name is Mr. Washington and I founded this school, as you know. I can read minds, and I lead the force against 'The King.'" Here George makes air quotes.

"'The King' wants a revolution, but we cannot have that. He is building a force, but I would love to have you on my side." George continues.

"More on that later." He says. "Let me introduce you to your team."

He leads Alexander over to the line of people.

"This is John Laurens." He gestures to a breathtakingly handsome gentleman with curly brown hair tied back and freckles scattered like stars across the night sky on his face, especially across his nose.

Alexander notes that the man has enormous muscles, he must have super strength.

The gentleman introduces himself. "Hey, yo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be!"

"That's enough, Laurens." cuts in Washington.

Alexander smiles.

Washington moves along. The next man is burly, with dark skin and a beanie. But one moment Alexander sees him, and the other he sees a lovely black tabby cat. It strikes Alexander that this man must be a shapeshifter.

"Hercules Mulligan." introduces Washington.

"Brahh, brahhh, I'm Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin' it!" introduces the man. They shake hands.

"Oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!" Washington doesn't bother to introduce this one.

Lafayette sends a little flame Alexander's way, showing he has pyrokinesis.

Maria taps Alexander and creates a little wind. She can use the powers of Minorities and regular people (like kung-fu) temporarily, but apparently can control them, as she shakes his hand.

And on down the line.

Angelica can fly and create force fields.

Eliza has the ability to view the future and can time travel.

Peggy can control the four elements: fire, water, air, and earth.

Thomas has telekinesis, but to a lesser degree than Washington.

James, who seems very sickly, can teleport.

And at the end of the line is a very interesting case.

Aaron Burr does not have powers, but he is instrumental in the education of his daughter, Theodosia. Theodosia is nine years old and can create light out of her hands. Aaron has brought Theodosia to George Washington's school to learn to control her power and be safe.

All the members shake hands and greet Alexander kindly, except for that Thomas and James, who seem a little suspicious but not exactly mean.

Then, George dismisses them and leads Alexander over to a portrait hanging on the wall.

The man displayed in the picture is wearing a crown and a slightly crazy expression.

George explains. "So, the big question. This man is a super villain of sorts. He desires to rule the world, claiming Minorities have and are being treated unfairly. He has a number of followers for his cause."

George pauses before continuing. "You have immense talent already. I can sense it in you. You shocked me out of your mind on the first attempt, a trick no one else has been able to do, among the team or otherwise. Yes, I tempt all members the same way I did to you." He says, noting the look on Alexander's face.

"But here is the challenge. You have the talent, and The King has set his sights on getting you to join his side. I would obviously like you to stay with us, but knowing your life circumstances, if you desire to join The King, I will not object. There will likely be many people to try to convince you coming soon. However, you realize I cannot train you here to fight against us, so if you choose to join them I will dismiss you." George informs.

"I leave the decision entirely to you, and all the people that come to convince you are permitted. But just know that your decision determines whether or not you stay here. Have a good day." George finishes.

Alexander feels he has been let off, and hurries away, thinking deeply about what his decision will be.

**Behold the introduction! There is more other stuff also. Unfortunately, Fiona White, I cannot include other characters from other works for two reasons. I would have to make it a crossover, and I don't know those fandoms. But hopefully you like this one!**

**Annie Samsons: I am adding the rest of your chapter, it should be out next week, I hope.**

**Batgirl'66: I am working on adding things about Benedict Arnold, I'm glad you like it. **

**Another chapter of **_**Life with the Washingtons **_**approaches.**

**Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


	3. The Battle

Alexander stumbles into the alley. He has finally received some time off from all his schoolwork. Not that he is complaining about work, of course. He is used to working extreme amounts, late into the night often.

In addition to all the regular classes, Alexander has classes on how to control his magic, and often missions as well. King George is too extreme for him, Alexander gravitates toward Washington. He intends to tell Washington tomorrow. _And that John Laurens being so handsome is an added advantage._

He is just heading out when he hears a noise behind him. He whips around.

A young man is standing behind him, slightly in the shadows. His face looks remarkably similar to Alexander's. Alexander knows who the man is.

"JAMES!" He shouts, running toward the man.

"Hello, Alexander. It is nice to know you have powers too." James replies curtly.

"You have powers?" Alexander asks excitedly.

"Yes, I do. Our parents were plenty magic. So, I wanted to recruit you for our team."

"But I am already on the team." Alexander asks, confused.

"No, no, not that side. Join me with King George." James insists.

"What? No way! King George is much too extreme! I would much rather stay with Washington! King George hurts innocent people." Alexander exclaims.

James takes on an ethereal quality. "Join me, Alex. And with the King's help, minorities will rule the world and all the people who treated us poorly will pay!"

Alexander is almost in tears. "No, James. This is wrong. I won't join you, not like this."

James starts shouting. "What! You want to help these humans? Alex, think of what they've done to us in the past, they hate and fear us. Think about what happened back in Nevis, our father left us just because we were minorities. Mother is suffering, when she was sick they refused to give her medicine just because she gave birth to us. Don't you see? All humans have to pay!"

"No, you are wrong." Alex takes deep breaths and composes himself. "They only fear what they don't understand. We can make peace with them, make them understand. We can't blame all humans. I will take all steps necessary to ensure King George does not rise to power, and I hope you will do the same. I will not join you."

James sighs. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, Alexander."

James channels a bolt of a lightning directly at Alexander.

Caught off-guard, Alexander falls. He gestures to direct weather and James, and a battle ensues. There is no clear winner.

Suddenly, James disappears in a poof of smoke.

Alexander is exhausted. He collapses onto the ground, sobbing.

A figure slips out of the shadows and comes toward him. Alexander watches apprehensively, but has no energy to fight back.

He is relieved to see it is John. John helps Alexander stand and wipes his tears.

"Come on, Alexander. Let's go home and try to get some rest." John soothes.

They walk home, and John does his best to make Alexander comfortable.

_It looks like his decision has been made for him._

**Alexander has nearly joined George Washington's school. What happens now? Please suggest. This story is not chronological, so the next chapter might be unrelated to this one. Thank you for your patience.**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	4. James Reynolds

James Reynolds lands near George Washington's school. His assignment is to cause some sort of disruption to Washington's students.

He stands for a few moments to decide whether he can sense any immediate fears. Feeling none, he moves forward.

The school is a bustle of commotion as he steps inside, but Washington seems to magically appear as soon as he sets foot inside.

"Hamilsquad, arrange!" Washington commands.

Six men and three women appear at his side.

"This man works for the King. Take him down." George announces calmly.

The people move into action. James relies on his senses to detect these people's fears so he can illusion them.

His first instinct is claustrophobia from a short man with messy hair. He sends an illusioned pile of rubble onto the man, and his force noticeably diminishes.

Taking inventory, Reynolds sends fear illusions to each of the people in turn. Most are normal fears, but one in particular intrigues him.

A man with wild blond hair fears a woman who looks alright enough, but at the sight of her and her child he cowers. Reynolds wonders mildly who the woman is and why she bothers the man so much.

Slowly, the force of the attack decreases as the people become too encumbered by their own fears to fight him.

Suddenly, however, Reynolds feels the pressure climb back up. The people seem to be getting over their fears. Reynolds is shocked; most people can't get over their stupid fears enough to have a chance against him.

The short man with claustrophobia pushes the rubble off himself. The blond man shakes his head at the woman and her child. They clamber over the illusions, and soon Reynolds is putting up a genuine fight against the "Hamilsquad."

As Reynolds feels himself starting to lose the battle, a shock shoots through his brain from a person behind him who he cannot see.

And with that Reynolds feels himself being transported back to the King's headquarters. He thinks vaguely that the King will not be happy at the events.

_Cursed "Hamilsquad" and their unnatural ability to fight his power._ Reynolds thinks as he fades into a passed-out slumber.

* * *

**Another random chapter! My sincere apologies for its shortness, I wasn't entirely sure what to add. Thank you to Fiona White for providing this chapter idea. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Please stay safe. I don't own anything except the grammar and spelling mistakes. I try. Please let me know if you find any and I'll be happy to correct them. Reviews are appreciated! They highly incentivize writing *wink wink*. **

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	5. Senator John Adams

"We'll find all the minorities! And we'll lock 'em like the animals they are!" Senator John Adams's voice booms over the microphone.

The crowd cheers. Senator John Adams smiles smugly and repeats his message once more. "So vote for Senator John Adams as President of the United States!"

Stumbling off-stage, John Adams collects his water bottle from the staffer standing nearby.

"This might not make you popular with the public, sir. You are discriminating against a group of people, and this is just a small part of the voting community. It is the part which agrees with you, and they alone will not win you the election." The staffer says quickly as he hands over the water bottle.

"Nonsense. All minorites are dangerous and evil and we should be afraid of them." John Adams dismisses the staffer's concern. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find a toilet."

John Adams walks off in search of a toilet. He enters a small grocery store which looks like it might have decent toilets. As he steps into the bathroom, he feels someone behind him. Brushing it off, he does his business, washes his hands, and opens the door.

"AHHH!" is the only response he can get out before The King and his henchmen zap him and take him away.

X

"Why am I here? Who are you?" John Adams splutters at the men standing across from him.

"You will refer to me as 'The King.'" A slightly crazy-looking gentleman addresses Adams. "And this group is made up of minorities."

"Minorities?" John asks, scrambling back in fear.

"That's right. You knew we were out there, didn't you? With your useless and discriminatory policies restricting minorities and 'locking 'em up,' I believe is what you said? You should have thought twice. We intend to make an example of you with what happens when you mess with minorities." King continues.

"No, no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" John begs. "I'll change the policy! Just let me go!" He wails.

"Nope, too late now. You should have thought before. And we'll get to your little crowd soon too, don't worry." King says almost disinterestedly.

"NO!" John shouts, before his head is once again covered by a bag.

X

"You heard The King captured that senator, John Adams? The one who's vying for president and hates minorities?" John Laurens brings the paper around to members of the Hamilsquad one at a time.

"Oh! We must show George!" Eliza breathes.

When they take the paper to George, he sighs quietly before speaking.

"That Adams has created so much trouble for minorities. But we cannot allow King to make an example of him if we wish to peacefully coexist with the other humans. I suppose we must go to help him. Please send the alarm for suiting up." He says authoritatively.

"Yes, sir." Alexander acquiesces, withdrawing from the room.

X

A few minutes later, the Hamilsquad is on its way to King's palace, which is where they assume Senator Adams is being held hostage.

When they enter the palace, a group of security guards is waiting for them. "No entrance to the palace, we will schedule an appointment with the King for you, but he is currently engaged elsewhere."

"Ah, push off!" Thomas replies indifferently, walking past them into the palace. "He'll have time for us."

"But...but…" The guards stutter, looking on hopelessly but making no move to do anything.

When the Hamilsquad finds King, he is standing opposite Adams tied up in a chair, with a number of his henchmen all around them.

"Ah, Hamilsquad! You meddling fools always appear to support these dangerous humans who treat us like garbage. You may just leave; I have a sincere reason to take down this one." King says jovially.

"No. Humans are not all bad. We can coexist. Don't contribute to their allegations." George steps forward, hoping to resolve the issue without using their powers.

"Hmm…I don't think so." King says, brushing his nails against his jacket disinterestedly.

"Well, I suppose we have little choice then." Thomas says.

John moves forward to pick up King, and all the others turn their powers on one of the other henchmen.

Within a few minutes, the Hamilsquad has tied up all of the henchmen and King has been bound and gagged. They make to leave a bit of room in each of the ropes so that the henchmen may untie themselves after the Squad leaves with Senator Adams.

Hercules tries to pick up Adams to take him with them, but Adams's significant paunch makes it difficult. Eventually, John Laurens, flexing his strong muscles, picks up Adams in a way that makes all the ladies save Angelica and a few of the gentlemen (one in particular) swoon slightly.

They head out, taking Adams back to the school. Once they arrive, they untie Adams and provide him with food and water.

Adams eats gratefully, rubbing his wrists together to regain feeling in them. The group makes preparations to return Adams to his campaign, but before they leave, Adams stops them.

"Thank you all so very much. I realize that my campaign idea is unjust and discriminatory, and I will change it. Not all minorities are bad, especially not you all." Adams informs them.

"Thank you. We hope to create a peaceful society with humans and minorities very soon, and we hope we can count on your help and support." George replies diplomatically.

"Of course." Adams responds.

"Let's go." The Hamilsquad sets off to return Senator John Adams to his home.

Before they leave, Adams thanks the group one more time, and the group feels sincerity in his words.

X

"Hey, check it out!" James calls out.

The group gathers around to see what James is shouting about.

There, on the television, is Senator John Adams giving a speech about the goodness of minorities and reversing his platform.

The Hamilsquad smiles collectively. At least some progress is being made among this turmoil.

* * *

**Thank you all very much for reading! While writing this, I thought quite a bit about how it currently relates to our situation. Thank you to Fiona White for the ideas of the chapter. Suggestions are welcome!**

**I do not own anything except the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please let me know if you find any, and I'll quickly correct them. Please be safe! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


End file.
